The Hart Of Storybrooke (Emma Swan's daughter)
by Demisavedme
Summary: Maya is a broken girl who lives with her abusive foster father, and all she wants is her birth mother (Emma Swan), She feels so alone, only having her four best friends until she finds herself being told she's from a fairytale land an gets taken to Storybrooke. Will Emma discover secrets about her daughter? Warning: rape Characters: Emma, killian,maya, mary,davic,henry, regina.


Warning: Rape scene. Self-harm

Storybrooke, Maine

"Mom, Dad, can you come up here?" A voice shouted from above the stairs, voice shaking from panic, or was that shock?

Emma Swan's eyes glazed over at the stairs, and Killian Jones looked at his Fiancée wondering if she knew what was going on.

"No," Emma spoke lightly, words weren't needed for his question. she already knew what the look meant.

They both shrugged and ran up the stairs, wondering what it was this time. What Villain Strolled their way into storybrooke this time?

Emma and Killian were shocked when they saw a look of anger upon their son's' face. Neither of them knew what to do.

"Hey, Bud," Killian started after a few moments of silence, sitting on Henry's bed, and wondering why he looked so upset.

"Did you know?" Killian was shocked when he heard those passive-aggressive words come from his son's mouth, still keeping a blank face.

"Know what?" Killian questioned. there was so many things he could be referencing right now.

"That I have a younger sister."

Killian's eyes glared over to Emma. He couldn't believe it! How, why, did Emma keep this from him? He suddenly understood Henry's hurt. Though Killian knew the child wasn't his he felt hurt. Emma looked guilty, and filled with despair.

She thought they were adopted together, and when she found out they weren't she was too scared to find out why. What if something happened to her?

Killian's eyes softened, and looked over at Emma. "You-Why?" he questioned, he couldn't find the words to use full sentences at this point.

"Yeah. i thought-i thought they were adopted together," Emma explained herself. "When I found out they weren't, I thought the worst and was too scared to say anything after that. to protect you bot-Okay no. it was protecting myself."

"Well, we have to find her!" Henry Argued.

"And how are we gonna do that-"

"If I could find you, all those years ago, I'll Find her too."

New York City, New York

The Next Day,

Maya Hart put in her earbuds and sang along to her favorite Demi Lovato song, Skyscraper, as she walked over to her best friend's house. It was more of an apartment, but Maya liked it all the same. It was a cozy home just a short walk from her own leaky, and small house.

Maya lives with her 'father' though she feels she's more his slave. Her best friend, Riley Matthews had a middle class family, and she liked being there more than her own house because she feels safe with the Matthews.

After Maya knocked on Riley's door, she turned off her music. Riley opened the door with a gigantic smile on her face. They escorted each-other to their usual form of comfort. The bay window. It was Maya's sanctuary from the outside world. You see.. Maya has a different childhood than most kids.

Riley has her family, her friends, loving parents. Maya felt alone and scared. Time passed quickly and Maya quickly had to rush to her foster dad's house. Maya ran into her house and quickly under her bed. Soft sobs racked her body, as she felt her foster father pull her small body from under the bed and slam it on the wall.

Maya hated showing her emotion, she never told anyone about the abuse, she was too scared. Her foster dad's face softened with a sick smile, "I'm sorry Maya," He slurred, She knew he was drunk,"I'll make you feel all better" He whispered.

Maya ran quickly away from him after she kicked him but due to her small size he quickly caught her.

Hearing the close proximity of his voice sent a cold chill down her. spine. This was a game, a game that he had always won. He made her hide, he enjoyed the fear he instilled in her each time. He thrived off the idea of her cowering in fear, begging him to stop. He always found her, wherever hid, no matter how fast she ran. Like a lion to its prey he always caught me.

"Maya, you've been a naughty girl." He drunkenly slurred. A whimper escaped her lips as rough hands wrapped around her ankles. Roughly pulling her from under her bed once again, a scream escaped her lips as she was greeted by his cold, haunting eyes. A sick grin planted on his face as he said. "There you are, shhh don't scream I'm here to protect daddy's got you. He'll make you feel real good."'

Her body fell limp as his hands latched onto her shorts tugging them down with such force the thin fabric ripped. He was an animal and she was his prey. The cool air hit her naked bottom only for a second before it was places by a burning pain as he forced himself on her. Grunting.

After the horrible game she sat on the floor after she cleaned the blood under her legs. The young girl got her escape, her silver blade, and all she could she was blood.

That night all she head was sirens, someone had heard her foster dad, and know Maya was sitting next to her best friends body. She silently sat up, and watched as her dad was handcuffed and taken away.

Every single teardrop killed her more inside, as the memories haunted her. She felt so much more alive in her dreams, as she wished she'd never wake up.

The Matthews had gone out the next morning. Both girls heard a knock, and looked through the peep hole. They saw a group of people they've never seen before. First, A blonde girl, second, a man probably in his twenties or so, and a boy about her age. Maya opened the door,"What do you want?" The blonde new yorker asked, just done.

"Are you Maya Hart?" The boy asked.

"Y-yes I am. Who are You?" Maya stirred deathly afraid, her eyebrows furrowed.

Emma looked at her her daughter as tears filled her eyes. She saw the same 'lost girl' look she used to have. She's never seen so much fear in a person, so vulnerable, and brave.

"I'm Henry Mills," The Boy-Henry-told continued watching his mother, than turning back to his sister.

"And I'm Emma Swan, Henry's Mother, and This is Killian Jones, My Fiancé and his 'father'." Emma told Maya, smiling, and Pointing at the man beside her.

"Can we come in?" Killian asked her.

"Uh, sure. As long as you promise me you're not murders." She whispered, but Emma knew she was seriously terrified.

Emma shot her a sympathetic glance, "we promise." Emma smiled and they walked inside her apartment.

It was summer time for Maya so she had at the time in the world with this women who told her she was her birth mother.

Tears ran down Maya's check rapidly, "I was trying to give you your best chance baby-girl," Emma hushed wrapping her arms around the wailing girl. Emma was astonished how unhealthy small and skinny the 12 year old was.

Riley watched the scene unravel and watched her best friend fall apart. The Matthews came home that night after Emma had won rights to her daughter.

Emma rubbed the exhausted girls back as she rocked her small body. Maya didn't wake up once all day, and neither when they had arrived in storybrooke.

Emma set her child on the comfy bed and kissed her forehead as she turned the lights off and closed the door.

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the story! It would mean a lot if you revived and commented down what you think should happen next 3 Please be easy on me I'm not the best writer. Have a good day!

~Vic


End file.
